Malchicks Will Be Malchicks
by Misty Day
Summary: Fed up with Alex and his gang in her territory, a fellow gang leader decides to confront him. She has no idea what she's about to get herself into. Alex/OC, rated for violence and non-con sexuality. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Malchicks Will Be Malchicks

By Misty Day

Pretentious prick. Who does he think he is?

If he thinks he's going to run on our turf, he's seriously mistaken. I mean, if he really thinks he's going to get away with it, he's got another thing coming. Thinks he's so handsome in the little white outfit of his. Thinks he's so tough 'cause he's been in a few fights. Thinks he's hardcore because he robs people for money and steals cars. He's free to do whatever he wants quite honestly, and he may do what he bloody well pleases; just not in my part of the city.

Apparently he needs his eyes checked. Our sign is painted on every building for six blocks. My girls and I have notoriety here, from the little kids to the elderly, the rich and the homeless. We've been in power for two years, and no two-bit punk is going to take that from us.

Heard he messed up Billyboy's gang. Laughable. The lot of them aren't tough. I once had three of my girls go after the four of them with knives and they never set foot in our part of the city again. That's the difference between Billyboy's gang and Alex's merry band of thieves – some boys learn best by seeing, others hearing, others by doing, and some have to get beat half to death before they learn. Being the responsible leader that I am, I decided to go ahead and have a little chat with Alex before resorting to violence. That group could be dangerous if a lesson was taught to them the wrong way. I don't necessarily "want" to hurt anyone, but I won't back down if that's what it comes to.

Alex and his boys have a reputation for doing things for no reason, so I think talking to Alex in a neutral place would be the best thing to do. He lives on the edge of our turf, just across the street from our border. So when he goes strolling him around 3am, I'll be waiting for him. I am very capable of hiding when I want and avoid being seen like no one's business, so I'll hide until I see him. I'll wait until just the right moment to approach him.

It's easy to avoid being seen at night if you wear black. That's why I wear it. That's also why it's a little hard for me to understand why Alex and his boys all wear white. Maybe they think it's cool. Who knows. All I know is that it isn't very smart. The way I dress isn't to look "cool." It's to be able to move around easily and hide when I need to. It's all about practicality, not image. I wear my hair pulled back and braided for the same reason.

Here he comes, swinging his cane. Yet another frivolous waste. He doesn't even have trouble walking, he's just using it for show. Maybe I'll throw something in my little speech about that. He's whistling, loud and shrill. I've watched him before and this is his usual way of returning home. And while there is something carefree about it, I think it's a little weird to be that happy after a night of violence. I might be happy if I get a good haul of money, but you don't see me whistling or singing. That's right; sometimes he sings while he's walking home. Ugh. Anyway, time to confront him. Hopefully he'll be rational. He'll see things my way and agree to keep his distance. Then again, he does seem a bit odd. He might need some special convincing.

That's why I brought my knife.


	2. Chapter 2

When he was about 30 feet from me I stepped out of the shadows and started walking toward him. He seemed a little startled as I approached him. He had clearly not seen or heard me until I wanted him to; the way I liked it. My posture was confidant, not cocky as I strode his way. I was careful to approach him as an equal. I was a gang leader just as he was, and I was no longer on my turf. I had little business being there, so I was hoping to make it quick and get back to business. Even if he did try to get violent, I had two of my girls staked out across the court. They would watch and make sure everything remained professional.

"Hello, Alex," I said calmly, not having to speak too loud in the dead of the night. I though for a moment how odd it was that I knew his name. Couldn't remember for the life of me where I'd heard it.

He stopped, looking at me for a moment before speaking. He must not get stopped much. After a moment he recognized me and smiled charmingly, turned, and took a few casual steps my way.

"Welly welly well, imagine viddying you here, little sister," and said and grinned all the wider. He tossed his cane over his shoulders and rested his hands on either end. Now he really looked ridiculous.

"I was just stopping by to have a friendly little chat with you."

I stopped in front of him and extended my hand. He looked down at it, then back up at my eyes. He didn't reach back. I was a little insulted.

"Not very polite, Alex."

"I could viddy being polite if I knew what thou didst have in mind with this visit." His spoke, his voice having a hint of trepidation. I felt my blood boil a little. He was using his stupid slang when I was trying to have a serious talk with him. I silently took a deep breath and did my best to let it go.

"I'm here in an advisory capacity. Do you see that symbol painted on the building behind me?" I asked, pointing to the 24-hour shop across the street. Alex nodded. "That's the symbol that makes that block part of our territory. And in the alley behind the store, you beat a man unconscious and robbed him. The newspaper gave a description of the crime, not the perpetrators; but I still know it was you." I paused and gave him a moment to respond. One quick appology, an "I'll never do it again," and I would be on my way.

He leaned his head back, looking and speaking more cocky by the second. "And if it was, my darling?"

I felt my temper rising a little too quickly. "It was you, and if you know what that symbol means, then you know what you did wrong."

"I know what it means," he replied cooly. "But I also know that if I need something, I take it. We needed pretty polly, we took it. He wouldn't surrender it, we took it by force."

"You don't take anything by force in our part of the city." I told him, the anger in my voice beginning to show. "Or we'll force you out."

"Is that so, my malenky devotchka?"

And just like that, I lost it. "What? Stop talking like that! No one thinks it's cool but you and your friends. Just stay in your part of the city and I'll never have a reason to cross over to yours again. And if we have to talk like this again, I'll do what I have to to make sure you get the point. Is that clear?"

To a point, I regretted what I'd just said. I was not here to scold, I was here to warn so that peace was kept between us. But I couldn't back down an apologize. Doing that would only make me look weak and confused. Since Alex was a bit of a nuisance anyway, I'd kept quiet until he responded.

"There's no need to raise your goloss at me. I know what I did," he said, still calm. "But I'd like to go somewhere and govoreet about this further, if you don't mind." I could tell he wasn't exactly pleased with my tone, and I wouldn't have been either if he spoke that way to me. But I believed he was starting to get the point and that was what mattered.

"I'm not completely opposed to doing that, but I'm not sure what else there is to talk about."

"Perhaps I could tell you my reasoning for shopcrasting and you'd be less angry, if we ittied off somewhere for a bit. It'll get us out of the merzky courtyard." His suggestion seemed earnest. I'm sure he knew what he was doing when he stole on our turf, but now he seemed like a little boy who'd just been scolded and wanted a chance to make up for what he'd done. Part of me wanted to think he could be an ally one day, possibly even joining together one day for a big job. Just him though. The lot of them were complete idiots who followed him Alex retarded sheep.

"Where would you like to go?" I asked. I thought about suggesting a small, all-night coffee shop on somewhere on neutral ground.

"My flat is right here, we could go up there and have a nice drink and a few smecks."

This seemed unusually nice of someone with such notoriety. I was suspicious. But I've always been able to take care of myself, and I've been around much skeevier people than him. He turned and walked in front of me, still strutting casually like always. When I was sure he wasn't looking, a made a gesture to my girls (where ever they were hiding) to let them know to follow and wait nearby. I was wary but not really afraid, so I gave the passive signal. No doubt they would wait for me in the lobby or just outside the apartment doors. But they would stand there silently to listen for trouble, and God help Alex if they did.

I have little mercy for those who cross me and none for those who cross me on purpose. Part of being a leader is knowing when to act and when to stand still. If Alex was penitent, it was not logical to act. I came here peacefully and aimed to leave that way. Little did I know at the time that I would be leaving much differently than I had arrived. And much humbled. Not that I was especially "proud" or overly confidant beforehand, but I was completely unaware of what Alex was capable of.

I followed him through the hallway and up the steps of the trash-ridden rundown building. The hallway to his apartment was equally filthy, the floor smudged with grime and dirt. The walls were covered in meaningless graffiti. He moved pasted it without notice. I supposed it wasn't such a big deal if you were used to seeing it all the time. Just like anything in life, it's not such a big deal if you've been exposed to something long enough.

His apartment wasn't locked. He put his hand on the knob to open the door, but I stopped him to ask a question.

"Who else lives here?"

"Why?" he questioned.

"Because if you don't live alone, I need to know before I walk inside."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Trust isn't the issue here. I want to make sure I'm not going to get ambushed when I walk in."

"By who?"

"You're gang, or anyone else."

He moved his hand away from the knob. "My droogies don't live with me."

"That's all fine and well, but who does? Because if you live alone, you must be a better thief than I thought to be able to afford this place."

He almost seemed embarrassed to tell me he still lived with his parents. But he told me they were probably asleep and even if they weren't they wouldn't both us. I stared at him a moment to test his eyes for hints of lying. If he really did live with his parents, that would be funny. I'd been on my own for two years and I about the same age as him. Proof that I was a far superior thief. But if Alex and I had been in and out of gangs for about the same amount of time, so why wasn't he as good or better?

Even so, if was wrong of me to doubt Alex by himself, much less with his friends. After he shut the door behind us, I was suddenly in a world of hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

No sooner had I heard Alex cautiously latch the door that his arms were around me.

Forgive me; I almost made that sound romantic.

One of his arms reached across my body and clutched my shoulder. His other arm pulled a knife out of his cane and held it to my throat. One thing was immediately clear to me: I had underestimated him and I was about to pay dearly for it.

Out of impulse, I struggled hard to get away from his grasp. I kicked at his feet, but his boots protected him too well for it to be effective. I pulled on his arms to loosen his grip and thrusted myself backward to hit him into the wall, but it didn't work. I thrashed around a little more before trying to bite his arm, and then the knife dug into my throat and I stopped cold. He whispered to me in a way that chilled my blood.

"Now let's get things nice and sparkling clear: I don't care who you are or what territory you claim to be yours. I will go where ever, and take whatever I want, whether it be a life . . ." he rasped, pulling the knife up to my jawbone and making a small but painful cut. "Or anything else."

With that being said, he slowly licked my blood from the cut and smeared it down my neck. His warm tongue felt disgusting as it slid down my skin. I couldn't stand Alex touching me this way. It felt so dirty. Instead of alcohol on his breath, I could distinctly smell the milk plus he'd no doubt consumed in excess. That stuff had a tendency to make people dangerously violent. You are so far out of your head that you don't realize that the violent acts you see are being done by you. It eliminates remorse of any kind.

I'd come very close to being raped once when I was younger. The leader of a long-disbanded gang was able to save me. It was a long time before I was able to go out alone again. I swore I'd never let anyone go all the way through with it. If he killed me, so be it. I was going to fight him tooth and nail. With all of my strength, I moved my head away from the knife as best I could and kicked him in the shin until his grip loosened a little. I pulled as hard as I could to get free, punched him in the face and bolted behind him to unlock the door. My hand was a little numb from the punch and I struggled to open the latch. Just as I had it, Alex's hands spun me around and slammed me against the door. I could see little black spots dancing in the semidarkness of the apartment. When they cleared, there was a dull throb in my head and Alex was nearly nose to nose with me. This time I couldn't get away.

His intense stare, accentuated on one side by his false eyelashes, was filled with anger. Normally easy-going Alex had changed into something different. I didn't want to find out what exactly he was turning into, but the cold look in his eyes said he was becoming something evil, something I didn't expect from him; and something I had gravely underestimated. A knot formed in my stomach. I was about to have a brutal fight on my hands and for the first time in a long time, I wasn't sure I was going to win.

I thought that he was going to threaten me, but instead he only gave me a dangerous smirk.

"Let me go," I said quietly. Not for the sake of waking anyone, but yelling it might make me sound more afraid and desperate. I would never give him the satisfaction. Not this twit. I had to calm down or I might lose my composure. I slowed my breathing as much as I could, but I was sure he could hear my heartbeat.

Alex laughed softly.

"I'm serious, Alex," I hissed. "Get off."

"Plan on it," he said, his smirk twisting into a frightening smile.

I tried to recoil in disgust, but this time he had a bruising grip on my wrists and pinned my hips against the door with his own. "You must really think I'm naive. Did you think I'd meet you anywhere without backup? My girls are probably on their way up here right now. With guns, not knives."

This time Alex let out a little laugh and responded, "They're not coming, little sister."

My temper began to flare again, but his force kept my body from reacting. "They're outside the building as we speak. If I don't come out soon enough, they'll be up here looking for me."

"No, they won't, my malenky one. I told Pete and Georgie to pay them a little visit an hour ago. They'll be preoccupied for the majority of this notchy, in a similar fashion as you will."

I could feel the color draining from my face in the darkness. A certain satisfaction splayed across his face. He leaned his head forward until his forehead touched mine. His dilated blue eyes were filled with something I could not put my finger on, but it terrified me nonetheless. I had to think of something fast.

My mind was screaming, "Do something!" but I could not move at all. I was powerless and fear was overtaking my rationality. Alex was about to have me all to himself, with no hope of anyone to rescue me. I tried to scream but his hand quickly covered my mouth. The knife was back at my throat in an instant.

"One more slovo from you and I'll cut your throat and let your red, red kroovy flow." This time he was the one with the temper. I didn't dare make a sound. I would let him lead me where he wanted to take me and try to figure something out along the way. I nodded and he took me down a long hallway, pinning my hands behind my back. I didn't try to get away. The look in his eyes was completely serious and I didn't dare question it.

I saw him fiddle with the lock for a moment. If I was about to go into a locked room, this was my last chance to get away. I almost went for it, but I knew he would catch me. Then his knife would catch my throat; and that would be the end of me. So I stood still and kept my mouth shut.

Once I heard the door open, he pushed me inside and locked the door. Now it was just me and Alex, completely alone. I tried to regain my composure and looked around rapidly to find anything I could use against him. Nothing. I was defenseless against this sociopath. He turned on the light and leaned his back against the door and gave me his biggest smile yet.

"Now," he spoke more loudly. "Are you gonna be a good little devotchka and do what I say?"

I felt a tear escape my eye and I lowered my head in defeat. He strolled across the room and gently lifted my chin. I gazed into his eyes. They now looked sweet, but I knew what was really behind those eyes. A sick, psychotic mind. Still, I felt my head moving downward into a nod. Even my subconscious wanted to comply, but I would not. No matter what he did, he would not overtake my spirit. I lifted my head up to meet his eyes again. I felt his thumb wipe away the tear.

And I spit in his face.

He looked shocked for a moment, then met my gaze again. He smiled and used his sleeve to wipe off the spit. He slapped me hard in the face.

"Go to Hell!" I screamed at him, new tears springing up in my eyes. My body was now shaking hard.

"I'm sure I will one day," Alex assured me, and forced me onto his bed. He laid on top of me and I felt him tying my hands to his bedposts. "And this notchy, I'm taking you there."


	4. Chapter 4

Extra special thanks to:

Rafi77 – Who agreed to beta for me and gave extremely useful feedback 3

Dren and Tera Moon – For being awesome and giving great insight, no matter how personal

And thanks to everyone else who reviewed and read this story! I couldn't have finished it without your encouragement! Please send feedback on how you like the ending!!!

I struggled for a few minutes after Alex left the room. He left unannounced and his footsteps seemed to disappear after his shadow left the doorway. He firmly promised me that if I screamed, he'd run back to the room and cut out my tongue before slicing my throat open. I didn't dare make a sound willingly, but my heart was beating so loudly I couldn't believe his parents didn't hear it through the wall.

I looked to see where Alex had tied my hands. The ropes were so tight I couldn't slip out of them and my wrists were already turning red from rope burn. I didn't know how long I'd be tied up and I didn't want my wrists to bleed before he let me go, so I laid still. My mind ran over and over with disbelief at what was happening to me. I was in a state of shock. My mind was able to think of escape less and less. I could feel my brain beginning to shut down. My mind was giving up. I could only hope that my body didn't betray me also.

Still, something in me began to get . . . warm. My mind fought and fought to think of a way out and tried to outsmart this psychopath, but could not. Now my body was starting to ready itself for the inevitable. I distracted myself by thinking of other things. Anything.

. . . .

But nothing could distract me from knowing that when Alex got back he was going to take my clothes off and cut off what he couldn't get around the ropes and then he was going to put his vile hands all over me and his tongue and his dick and there was nothing I could do about it except wait for it to be over I could try begging for mercy but I'm sure it would only hinder my chances of escape why oh why did I ever agree to come up here with him why did I think I'd get out alive oh no I hear him coming back and he's holding

. . . .

He was holding a glass of water. He took a little sip, presumably to let me know it was safe to drink. He held up my head and I took a drink. I was thirsty, but I only drank because I was afraid to be disagreeable. And I wasn't sure how long I'd be up here, quite honestly. I couldn't tell how the water tasted. My senses were dulling. The only thing that seemed sharp was my sense of touch. The room seemed very cold to me. The rope stung so bad that tears sprung into my eyes. My arms were falling asleep and the pain was shooting all the way down my legs. I finished about half the glass and Alex sat it aside. He stared at me for a long time blankly. Once he knew he had my full attention, he smiled. I decided he wanted some acknowledgement for the water.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He said nothing and his smile widened. He stood, walked toward a small but expensive stereo and pulled his suspenders down. He sifted through a few microtapes before selected one and putting it in the player. He closed his eyes for a moment, seemingly letting the music flow through him. He took a few deep breaths, collecting his thoughts and relaxing a bit.

After a few fleeting moments, he walked back to the bed and looked down at me. Again, his eyes were treacherously sweet. Not to be trusted.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't get too thirsty during our little tolchocking session," he said quietly. I said nothing.

"Now, there are a few things we need to govoreet about, and I want you to slooshy well. You aren't to utter a slovo unless you absolutely must, and it can't be any louder than that music," he said calmly and pointed to the stereo. I nodded. "Also, nothing you can say or do will change that I'm about to give you the old In-Out. And if you protest at all I'll sod you like bezoomny. That water you just drank should help keep you nice and wet the whole time. If I think you need more, I'll get it for you."

With that said, Alex picked up the glass and drank the remainder of the water. "Now, be a good devotchka and repeat that back to me."

Quietly as I could, I spoke, "I won't talk unless I have to. It can't be any louder than the stereo, and nothing I do will change the fact that you're about to rape me."

The sound I heard seemed far away and certainly not like my voice. With that, my mind completely shut down and all that was left where the things I could feel and see. Alex seemed to almost ignore me completely for a while and began to undress. He hummed along with the music and kept a completely cool demeanor of what he was about to do. I didn't know for sure if he'd done this before a millions times or if this were his first, but his ferociousness toward me and everyone else would make neither answer shocking.

The warmth I felt earlier and tried to ignore was coming back stronger now, accompanied by wetness. Something went off in my head like a cheap firecracker. My body was getting ready to accept him. The betrayal was complete. I looked over to see Alex unbuttoning his shirt. He undressed and hummed along with the music as he went. I watched him remove his last piece of clothing, his underwear, without the slightest bit of modesty. He walked across the room and once again, sat on the bed. He looked oddly casual about it. Just as casually, he unlaced my shoes and pulled them off. He tossed them to the floor and took off my socks next. Then his hands unhooked my belt and undid my black pants, sliding them off as well. My eyes blurred with tears as he pulled off my panties. I could feel him cutting of my shirt, though I couldn't tell how or with what. I felt him cut off my bra. I'd never felt more helpless in my whole life.

I felt him drying my eyes with a piece of my shirt. How sweet.

Or rather, how sick. How demented.

He walked over to the stereo and turned it up. When he was looking at it, I caught a glimpse of his naked form. He was very thin, a little toned. My mind reasoned with me that he wasn't bad looking in the slightest. My eyes never left his body as he turned toward me and walked slowly over to the bed, as if rape were the furthest thing from his mind. His dick wasn't even completely hard. Made sense. After all, this wasn't a sexual act for him. It was about power. It was about complete control. Not that Alex had control over me, but that he had complete power over everything in his life. Control over what turf was or was not his. And if that meant showing me that my rules didn't affect his life, then he was going to show me in a way that I wouldn't question.

One last smile before he got on top of me. This was Alex's smirking way of letting me know that this was it. He leaned toward me as if to kiss me. I closed my eyes, not wanting him to see that I had given in. But instead of a kiss, he moved down and bit my neck. Soft at first, then hard enough to draw blood. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. Not if I wanted to live. He moved down and bit into my shoulder. I laid still the best I could. He moved across my chest, making bite marks as he went.

Alex moved down and licked all over my breasts before sucking on them hard enough to cover them with bruises. His fingernails raked dug into my back in an effort to hold me in place. But I didn't move. He stopped after several minutes and sat up in the bed. He had small traces of blood on his chin. His eyes shimmered in the dark as he watched me shaking. He looked down at my legs, which were tightly closed together.

"Am I going to have to tie them apart?" he rasped.

I shook my head. He waited for me to regain my composure and open them myself. It wasn't long before I willed my legs to move. I opened myself up for him. He looked down and stared for a moment. I closed my eyes. I couldn't stand that prick looking at me this way. Shame welled up in my eyes in the form of fresh tears. Suddenly I felt his finger probing me. My eyes shot open and when I looked down, I saw that his hand was already withdrawn. He examined his finger carefully.

"Not quite wet enough yet," he mumbled, not taking his eyes off his finger.

Alex repositioned himself further down on the bed and, just as quickly as he had with his finger, he tongue was licking all over me. I tossed my head back and gasped almost louder than the classical music that still played on the stereo. His tongue was dipping inside me and all around. While I should mention that the feeling was the only pleasant thing Alex did for me that night, it was by no means sweet, loving or caring. His moves were those of experience and ones that got results, but they didn't feel like the touch of a lover. He knew every place to caress and stroke, bringing my body to the edge of orgasm when he stopped. I felt the finger again. This time, his examination seemed much more satisfactory.

And when I looked down, he was completely, threateningly hard. Torturing me was how he was able to get this way. Cheap fire cracker - disgusting.

Disgusted as I was, my unbridled mind was running wild with strange thoughts. I was getting sick thinking of how under normal circumstances a dick that big would be a delight. The width alone would have been satisfying beyond words. The length would be the most I'd ever taken before. With the right guy, this whole night might have been one to remember for a much different reason. But even now it has stained my mind as a night of unmatched torture.

When he got on top of me, I didn't say a word. But my eyes pleaded with him in a way that made him stop. He lowered his head next to my ear. A vain hope coursed through me that maybe he would at least say something before he started. He did.

"Do your best to be quiet."

I said nothing, and my eyes betrayed me by showing fear; the fear of being hurt by this monster and his huge, wretched piece of flesh.

"I wouldn't want anyone to hear you moaning and think you were enjoying yourself."

Before I could respond, he was trying to push into me . . . . but he couldn't get in. When I closed my eyes, my whole body tensed with anticipation.

"Open your eyes," he told me.

I did. His face was too close to mine yet again. But this time the seriousness in his blue eyes made me hold completely still, almost without blinking.

"If you don't relax and let me in, I'll make you hold yourself open for me."

Cheap fire cracker – I'm going to be sick.

I took a deep breath and willed myself to relax. Not a second after I'd done so, he rammed his length into me. I heard myself gasp even though I was not conscious that I'd done it. Thankfully it was no louder than the music. He was more than halfway in when he started to withdraw and inch his way in further. My mind completely gone at this point, all I could feel was the sensation of Alex's massive dick inside my exhausted body. He went hard and fast, blunt and to the point. A sick smile twisted across his face. Without a doubt, he wasn't going to last too long.

Cheap fire cracker – I'd heard somewhere before that milk plus has that effect. Good.

But I guess that was all just wishful thinking. Alex lasted well over twenty minutes. Almost half an hour of violent, careless thrusting. Altogether, about an hour of torture. Both the longest and slowest hour of my life. He didn't bother to tell me he was about to come, but I knew already. He pulled his dick out just a moment too late and I felt some of his come shooting inside me before he began spilling it on my stomach. I absentmindedly looked down and saw his dick completely coated in my . . . . come? It can't be. I would never have come while Alex was raping me. I would never come for him. But it started to make sense. The longer he took, the wetter I became. Regardless of my feelings, my body committed the treason of coming for Alex. That was when the real guilt hit me.

I'd never had much in my life, but it felt like Alex had taken everything away from me. My dignity, any respect I had left, and worst, all the power I thought I had. Gone. And I felt so dirty I knew I'd never wash clean.

I felt Alex getting up. He walked across the room and got something out of his closet. I didn't bother to look until I felt something cold on my ankle. He was chaining my foot to the bed. I tried to move but there was no hope. Even less now then there had been. But then he did something I didn't expect. He unchained my hands. My arms were so sore when I lowered them to my sides. I simultaneously rubbed my wrists and turned on my side, now finally giving into the tears that flowed freely. He covered me with a blanket. When I looked at him, he was dressed again.

"Where are you going?" I asked desperately. He couldn't possibly be leaving me here.

"I'll be back in a bit, love."

"Why won't you let me go?" I pleaded. "What else do you want from me?"

"Nothing I haven't already taken." He responded calmly and walked toward the door. "And nothing you won't provide whenever I want it."

He paused a moment, checking himself in the mirror before walking out. "Rest now, I'll be back later and I promise I'll let you go by tonight. But until then and from now on, you belong to me. And you'd do well not to forget that."

Alex walked out, shut the door and locked it. When I heard the apartment door close and lock, I cried a little louder than I dared to earlier. Locked in a strange, dark room with literally no hope . . . . except for Alex. My only hope is that he would return and let me go tonight.

What a strange, sick world we live in.


End file.
